


Dancing with the Devil

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Uruha, Emotional Abuse, I warn you this may get a little fucked up, M/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Saviour Kai, Smut, This is going to be hard to write, You Have Been Warned, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aoi didn't see himself as a weak man, far from it. He saw himself as someone who was confident in his abilities, his looks and his life. That was until he methim. The blonde Adonis. When Aoi first met Kouyou, soon to be known as Uruha to thousands, his breath was taken away. Now, Aoi had had crushes in the past, quite a few in fact - but that's all they were, crushes. They were harmless and soon went away.But with Uruha, they didn't.





	Dancing with the Devil

Aoi didn't see himself as a weak man, far from it. He saw himself as someone who was confident in his abilities, his looks and his life. That was until he met _him_. The blonde Adonis. When Aoi first met Kouyou, soon to be known as Uruha to thousands, his breath was taken away. Now, Aoi had had crushes in the past, quite a few in fact - but that's all they were, crushes. They were harmless and soon went away. 

But with Uruha, they didn't. 

Aoi suddenly found himself feeling completely inferior to the other. Everything that Uruha did was clearly at a high standard than him, even if his friends tried to tell him that that wasn't the case, there was a look in Uruha's eyes that told him differently. It had gotten to the point that Aoi completely envied Uruha. Every time they went to perform, fans were screaming for the other guitarist, they seemed to be impressed with Uruha's stage presence than his own. 

Aoi also hated the interaction they had on stage. On stage, it seemed perfect. They smiled, played through the solo's together, laughed and even joked around but backstage, things were as they seemed in front of the audience. Uruha wouldn't even _look_ at him - and this angered Aoi even more. It seemed like the blonde felt like Aoi wasn't even worthy of his time. Aoi worked just as hard, if not harder than the other guitarist. 

The words from his other band mates did nothing to quell his insecurities. Aoi found himself closing off from the others and spent most nights frustrated, wanting to rip his hair out as he tried to write songs. Anything. Something that would be up to par with the other guitarists work. He cried. He cried so much. Why wasn't he good enough? Where did this need to match up to the other come from? Aoi was such a confident person before Uruha came into his life. He resented Uruha for that. 

Everything slotted into place one night after their last gig of their latest tour. Ruki and Reita were merrily drinking at the table next to them, excitedly discussing their next plans (Or more like Reita was listening to Ruki who was animatedly speaking) and Kai was sat next to him speaking. If you asked Aoi to tell you what Kai was saying, he wouldn't be able to tell you as his eyes were transfixed onto a familiar figure at the bar that was currently chatting up some girl that had approached him. 

Aoi's grip on his beer bottle tightened and his jaw stiffened. Uruha was even popular with girls at the bar. Aoi didn't know why this fact angered him, it just made him feel like adequate than the other once more. Uruha seemed to have everything. And Aoi _hated_ him for that. 

"Aoi? Are you alright?"

Aoi was snapped out of his thoughts and he felt a hand on his wrist. The raven gazed down at his hands and saw they were shaking. He smiled up sheepishly to the other and saw worry evident in the drummers eyes, "I'm alright, don't worry. I think the live took it out of me" Aoi glanced over by the bar and saw Uruha wrap his arm around the girls shoulders and proceed to leave with her. There is was again, the anger, "I think I'm just going to go home.."

"Want me to go with you?" Kai was sweet, always the protective leader. But Aoi just wanted to be alone. He shook his head and bid farewell to his friends and headed out of the bar. Aoi took a deep breath once fresh air hit his face. Aoi turned his head in the direction of a chuckle. He froze as he saw Uruha in the middle of a heated kiss with the girl he had left with, but that's not what made him freeze. It was the fact that Uruha was staring right at him. 

Aoi didn't know how long he was staring at the guitarist for but his concentration was only broken because someone bumped into him trying to leave the club. Aoi found himself blushing and apologising before running away. Why were his cheeks heating up? Why did he watch for as long as he did? He was...intrigued? Aoi was confused now. He hated Uruha, right? Aoi was comfortable enough in himself to realise that he may have had a crush on Uruha when they first met, but, that was it. A crush, right? 

Aoi didn't know what to think. Uruha was so cold to him, always uninterested. But the way he looked at him tonight. The way he kissed that girl while looking at him, that knowing smirk, it made Aoi flustered. What was Uruha's game? 

Aoi didn't know but it felt exciting. He could help bring down Uruha's cold exterior, right? Maybe he just needed to be a little bit more confident around the blonde. He could do that. 

Little did he know he was about to start a dance with the devil. 

Uruha avoided him for most of the time after the incident at the bar, not saying a word but that didn't deter Aoi from trying to make some sort of relationship with the other guitarist. Uruha glared at him as he approached him, though Aoi did notice that Uruha began to be more relaxed around him, however, the knowing smirk never left his face. Aoi cursed himself for feeling so weak around that smirk. It was dangerous, he knew - but that's who Uruha was, right? A dangerous character that needed his icy heart thawing. 

Kai approached him at every practice to ask if he was doing alright. Why did Kai think something was wrong? Aoi always tried to be polite to the leader, the drummer, his friend, but as soon as Uruha entered the room, he was always trying to be by his side. Aoi never noticing the worried look in his friends eyes every time he would excitedly announce, "Uruha!" And run over to the blonde like a small puppy. 

Uruha would do the same thing every time, rolling his eyes before turning to the raven, "What do you want now?" 

"I wrote more of the song, I thought I could play it for you?"

"I don't have time for that, I have real music to work on" 

Why did Uruha have to put him down like that? Was it his way of trying to get him to work harder? Aoi nodded and apologised, walking away from his bandmate, but this time Uruha sighed and he turned around. This was new

"Fine, go and grab your guitar, I can see if I can help with it?"

Aoi felt his heart thumping out of his rib cage. He...actually got through to him? Uruha finally accepted something? Aoi smiled and rushed to grab his guitar. As soon as he returned, Uruha ordered him to grab some food before they settled down to work, and he did so. Aoi didn't care, Uruha had agreed to spend some time with him. And since then, Uruha sat with him more often and told him where he was going wrong with his songs. Aoi took on board the criticism entirely, not really registering that nothing positive was given to him by the guitarist. 

And that smirk still stayed. 

Aoi always felt drained from spending time with Uruha but he tried not to let it show. He didn't understand but Uruha was finally accepting him and Aoi felt better in himself for it. Aoi had never acted like this before, not even over a silly crush. It hit him one night when he was texting the guitarist. He kept checking his phone for a reply, but not finding any. And it hurt. He was actually worried about the blonde. 

Was he...in love? 

Aoi didn't know whether he was or not, and there was something at the back of his mind that was telling him to stop what he was doing, that it was dangerous....

But he didn't want to. 

Aoi didn't notice how distant he was becoming with the members because of this. Sure, he was there, and he was contributing, but he was trying so hard for Uruha to notice him that he didn't realise just how closed off he was becoming with the other members. When it was time to finish practice for the day, he grabbed his coat and his bag and headed out, wanting to go home and write more of his song so he could play it for Uruha soon, knowing that it had to be perfect - he still hadn't had that compliment from him yet, but he was going to earn it. 

If he had stayed a little bit longer, he would have noticed Kai eying him up, watching his actions, seeing how Aoi gave one last longing glance to the blonde who wasn't even paying attention to him. Kai didn't like this. He knew something was going on and he saw how different Aoi had been acting the past couple of weeks. As Leader, he needed to step in and say something. 

As Uruha grabbed his bag shortly after Aoi had left, Reita and Ruki already having left together, he walked passed Kai and the drummer instantly grabbed Uruha's arm. Uruha stopped and turned his gaze down to the grip that was tightening on his bicep, "Do you need something, Kai?"

"I don't know what game you're playing, but leave him alone"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me" 

The smirk again. The smirk that had clearly enraptured the raven did nothing but send a shiver down Kai's spine and it didn't make him feel any better. 

"Aoi's a grown man, he can make his own decisions. It's not my fault that you're jealous"

Kai's face dropped and he was stunned enough for Uruha to shake his arm free. One quick glance to Uruha's face and he saw that smirk grow just before he walked off, leaving a stunned Kai alone in the practice room. The guitarist spoke confidently, almost arrogantly as he opened the door, casting one last look at his band mate. 

"It's also not my fault if Aoi wants to dance with the devil"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I've wanted to write for a while. I want to warn people that I want to delve into the emotional and mental abuse of relationships. This will be hard to write and I had to put the tags in now, but hopefully I can write something with a lot of thought put into and a lot of raw emotion in this.


End file.
